Crawler, Liger and Ratty: The Three Animals
''Crawler, Liger and Ratty: The Three Animals ''is a 2018 American traditionally-animated comedy-adventure film produced by Paramount Animation for Paramount Pictures. The film is directed by Dallas Sharp from a screenplay by Nicholas Stoller, and a story by Sharp and Julie Young. Clancy Brown, Frank Welker, and Hank Azaria reprise their roles as several Paramount films. New cast members include Katie Crown, who did voice-acted for Paramount Animation in Virtual Journey franchise as Karissa. The film follows three group of animals, Crawler, Liger and Ratty (who had appeared in several Paramount Animation films), who got bought and kept by their evil master DeFelia, who sends them to steal a large motor battery to her for her ultimate invention. But those animals later learned that they've been tricked as their master's invention turns out be a large vacuum to capture and rip all the animals worldwide, and replace them with robots due her hatred over all animal kind, so the three animals must stop DeFelia's master plan to save the animals. Crawler, Liger, and Ratty: The Three Animals was released in the United States on October 12, 2018. It received mixed to positive reviews from critics, as well as praising its story, humor, animation, character design, character development, and voice acting. The film grossed $899.9 million over a $90 million budget, making it the fifth highest grossing animated film of 2018. A sequel, titled Crawler, Liger and Ratty: Madness in Florida, is currently in development. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Clancy Brown as Crawler * Frank Welker as Liger * Tom Kenny as Ratty * Katie Crown as DeFelia More coming soon! Production In 2003, the Special Edition DVD of Natalia's Story ''featured a sneak peek of the proposed direct-to-video film starring the animal henchmen trio from various Paramount films, including new character designs and storyboards. Showing a story with the trio as heroes. It was scheduled to be released in 2004, but it was scrapped due to unknown reasons. However, in July 2011, after the released of ''The Flamingo Prince, it was announced that the film was revived and back into development by Paramount, and would be released theatrically in 2018. More coming soon! Marketing Trailers A teaser trailer for the film was released on March 23, 2018, and was shown alongside Sherlock Gnomes. The second trailer (and official trailer) of the film was released on June 18, 2018, and was shown alongside Incredibles 2. A sneak peek of the film was released on August 16, 2018. The third and final trailer was released on September 26, 2018, and was shown alongside Smallfoot. Merchandise An estimated $375 million marketing effort helped promote Crawler, Liger, and Ratty: The Three Animals, and along with its production budget, the spending has reached $400 million. Paramount's marketing campaign began three months before its release with the campaign focused on Crawler, Liger and Ratty, their personalities, and the humor of the voice cast via custom media promotions. Paramount partnered with more than 30 worldwide, including tie-ins with McDonald's, Ziploc, Coca-Cola, Xfinity, Apple, and Google. On October 5, 2018, promotional tie-ins on Paramount Kids consist of bumpers with Crawler, Liger and Ratty in a movie theater announcing the film. In addition, they host the entire line-up, in intermissions between commercial break. Release The film was released on October 12, 2018. The film is accompanied by a short film entitled Runaway Princess, featuring the characters from The Adventures in Medieval and its 2017 reboot. Home media The film was released on digital on December 18, 2018, and on DVD and Blu-ray on January 8, 2019, by Paramount Home Media Distribution. Reception Coming soon! Sequel Coming soon! Transcript Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film